Man Upon the Mountain
by Kenzeira
Summary: Akan kutaklukan Himalaya, kau taklukan samudera. Ketika kita berjumpa kembali; gunung-gunung, semesta lautan, menjadi milik kita. [#MariBerpuisi]


Demonstrasi untuk #MariBerpuisi. Prompt: "aku mencintai kau yang diam; kau yang hidup dalam kenangan" oleh kintsukuroi99. Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, tidak mengambil keuntungan.

.

.

* * *

[ **man upon the mountain** ]

"Sebelum kita bersama, alangkah lebih baik apabila kita menjadi seorang lelaki sejati dulu; akan kutaklukan Himalaya, kau taklukan samudera. Ketika kita berjumpa kembali; gunung-gunung, semesta lautan, menjadi milik kita—kemudian, baru, kau dan aku; kita, saling memiliki."

Tak pernah salah ucapmu waktu itu, tatkala mengatakan lelaki semacam Matsukawa Issei merupakan lelaki pendiam dengan seribu fantasi yang mendekam siap meledak; terlalu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan—yang, yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehmu. Sinting betul. Menjadi seorang lelaki sejati; menaklukan diri sendiri, menjelajahi dataran, lautan, gunung-gunung (akankah suatu hari dia berkata untuk menjelajahi langit jua?). Kau hanya meminta hatinya, dia (hanya) meminta samudera; sementara kau mengembara di atas perahu kecilmu, biarkan pula dia mendaki sekian gunung di dataran Himalaya.

Dalam riak-riak laut, sapuan ombak, perahumu bergerak-gerak. Di bawah sana terdapat beragam kengerian yang siap melahap; kau jatuh, kau mampus, kau gagal menjadi lelaki sejati. Begitulah. Kau terus mengayuh. Taruhan ini tidak akan diakhiri dengan kematianmu, setidaknya. Matahari sudah separuh tenggelam ketika langit berubah warna—oranye kemerahan; lembayung senja. Kau biarkan warna itu tumpah ke mukamu. Kau merasa horison tidak lagi cantik.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini, Issei."

Matahari sepenuhnya tidur. Langit sewarna hitam kebiruan, agak gelap tapi tidak begitu gelap. Kau membaringkan diri, melihat bintang, menghitung, menyambung-nyambungkan—kau seakan melihat wajah lelaki itu; sedikit berkumis, alis tebal, bibir yang selalu melengkung ke bawah (seperti lelah, sama halnya kedua mata, yang sayu, yang tak bergairah, tak ubahnya ikan mati). Kau bentuk rasi bintangmu sendiri, menjelma wajah Issei. Asterisma.

Kau merasa inilah batasmu—telah dicapai sepenuhnya; bahwa kau sudah selesai menaklukan samudera, menjadikan langit dan laut satu, saling menumpahi diri hingga di dalam dirimu kau temukan sekotak langit dan sewadah laut.

"Kau tentunya akan membayar semua ini, Issei, dengan memberiku gunung-gunung itu."

Tapi Issei tak pernah pulang membawa gunung-gunung, tidak pula menaklukannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah kembali. Dia membeku, di atas gunung sana, sekian puluh tahun. Beku. Mati. Issei gagal menjadi lelaki sejati, padahal kau sudah mengantongi samudera untuk kau tunjukkan padanya.

.

* * *

.

 _Tampaknya kau senang berkelakar;_

 _bahwa hidupmu dan hidupku ditentukan oleh bentangan alam_

 _Sejauh mana kaki kita melangkah, sejauh itu pula kita memaknai kehidupan_

 _Di antara riak-riak laut; lereng-lereng gunung; angin berembus kencang membekukanmu di atas langit sana_

 _Kita seperti dua semut yang mencoba menggigit besi_

 _Kita tidak pernah berdaya—bukankah begitu?_

 _Seperti kau yang sesungguhnya rapuh; sendirian merengkuh gunung-gunung_

 _Gunung-gunung merengkuhmu pula_

 _Kau jadi tak pernah pulang_

 _Kau beku bersama mereka_

 _Aku beku bersama kenanganmu serta janji-janji yang kini hanyalah tahi kucing bagiku_

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, kau hidup seorang diri.

Sekian lereng kau lalui, dengan kaki yang menapak tertatih sesekali. Wajah-wajah asing banyak kau temui; seperti berdansa-dansi dalam keremangan lampu diskotik, kau menari-nari sendiri, orang-orang menari di sekelilingmu—wajah-wajah asing itu. Kau masih saja melangkah, melintasi bukit-bukit, gunung-gunung, segenap lereng terjal. Kau hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau telah memaknai hidup sejauh kau melangkahkan kakimu.

"Lihat aku. Aku bukan pecundang sepertimu."

Kau telah menaklukan samudera, sekian puluh tahun lalu. Kau telah menaklukan Himalaya, setelah kau mendengar kabar mengenai kematiannya (membeku di atas ketinggian Everest, tak lagi mampu ditemukan bangkainya—bahkan mungkin sudah tertimbun luruhan salju yang semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk itu). Kau tidak menangis barang setetes. Kau lelaki sejati. Seumur hidupmu kau gunakan untuk mendaki, mencoba mencari Issei yang mungkin telah membeku menjadi mumi (kau menghitung-hitung, kau menghitung-hitung lagi; semua berlalu kisaran tiga puluh tahun lalu).

Everest diam, sama halnya seperti Issei. Diam dan membeku. Tapi diam bukan berarti diam; bungkamnya Everest mampu membunuh Issei—bungkamnya Issei mampu membunuhmu.

.

* * *

.

 _Kau; lelaki yang mati di atas gunung_

 _Aku; lelaki yang hidup di kaki gunung_

 _Kita sama-sama telah mengembara, mencoba menaklukan satu demi satu puncak dunia_

 _Tapi kita tak pernah sekalipun mencoba menaklukan ego di dalam diri kita_

 _Kau yang terlalu cinta pada Himalaya_

 _Aku yang terlalu cinta padamu; kau yang diam, yang hidup di dalam kenangan_

 _Kita seperti dua orang bodoh; ingin menaklukan alam, alam menaklukan kita_

.

* * *

.

Kau memutuskan untuk menetap di sana sampai tua, sampai mati kau digigit usia. Kau berpikir inilah batasmu—kau telah mencapainya. Duduk seorang diri di dekat jendela, memandang gunung-gunung yang membentang luas; memandang Everest yang puncaknya seakan mengecup langit—memandang Issei yang telah sepenuhnya bersatu bersama Himalaya.[]

 **9:01 PM – November 9, 2017**

* * *

A/N:

di mata saya, matsuhana entah kenapa erat kaitannya dengan alam huehue thanks buat Imorz buat racun matsuhana-nya, it works! anyway saya nulis ini sambil dengerin [man upon the hill-nya stars and rabbit], siapa tau kalian berkenan mendengarkan;)


End file.
